guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Been Caught Stealing
"Been Caught Stealing" is a song by Jane's Addiction that appears in their studio album, Ritual de lo Habitual. It is about the rush you get when stealing items from a store just for fun. It is Judy Nails's encore song in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 128,700 Platinum: 176,100 Diamond: 235,900 *HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 195 Platinum: 287 Diamond: 395 *HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible in the solo. Gold: 55 Platinum: 95 Diamond: 145 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 108,000 Platinum: 141,600 Diamond: 169,700 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 201 Platinum: 267 Diamond: 326 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 191,600 Platinum: 247,800 Diamond: 294,500 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 260 Platinum: 334 Diamond: 370 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 34,900 Platinum: 48,300 Diamond: 60,600 *BANK STAR POWER (SINGLE): Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 1.35x Platinum: 1.65x Diamond: 1.85x Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 305,000 Platinum: 610,000 Diamond: 960,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 370,000 Platinum: 654,000 Diamond: 1,014,000 *MULTIPLIER TIME: Keep your band multiploer at x5 or higher. Gold: 10.00s Platinum: 20.00s Diamond: 41.00s Sections Intro Verse 1 Chorus 1 Guitar Interlude Verse 2 Chorus 2 Guitar Solo A Guitar Solo B Bass Solo Verse 3 Chorus 3 Outro Lyrics I've been caught stealin' Once, when I was five I enjoy stealin' It's just simple as that Oh well it's Just a simple fact When I want somethin' man, I don't want to pay for it Now I walk right Through the door And I walked right through the door Hey all right If I get by It's uh mine Mine all mine Hey! Yeah, my girl, she's one too She'll go and get her a skirt Stick it under her shirt She grabbed a razor for me And she did it Just like that When she wants somethin' man, she don't want to pay for it She'll walk right Through the door Walk right through the door Hey all right If I get by It's all mine Mine all mine Let's go! La la la la dah dah dah dah dah dah Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah La la la la dah dah dah dah dah dah Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah Ah Sat around the pile Sat and laughed Sat and laughed and waved 'em into the air And we did it Just like that When we want somethin' man, we don't to pay for it We walk right Through the door Walk right through the door Hey, all right If I get by It's uh mine mine uh mine uh mine uh Mine, mine, mine uh mine all mine It's uh mine Songwriters *Eric Avery *Perry Farrell *Dave Navarro *Stephen Perkins Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:3rd Tier Category:Encores Category:1990 songs